


As Am I

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Series: Giving Themselves [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, alana finds out they are dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: Will and Hannibal continue exploring their new relationship in this Season 1 (post Tobias B.) AU. Takes place after Five Weeks.  Alana finds out Hannibal and Will are dating.  She's not happy about it.  Part of the Giving Themselves Completely Series.





	

**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
> 

There was nothing unusual about that particular Tuesday that signified Alana’s evening would be vastly different than her afternoon, but the world turns and works in mysterious and often gut-punching ways for some, tender confirmations for others. 

Alana was in line at the academy cafeteria (cobb salad, iced tea, a small brownie) when she heard two trainees speaking in hushed voices ahead of her, slowly pushing their trays along the stainless steel counter.

“Did you hear?” One trainee whispered.

“No, what?”

“Professor Plaid is seeing someone.”

Alana moved in closer, for while she refrained from gossiping herself, she had no qualms on listening in on others doing so. _Professor Plaid?_ she wondered.

“What? No way. Who is she?”

“Nuh-uh. No she, it’s a _he_.”

“He?” the trainee said jovially, “Well, that explains all the goddamn plaid. So who is it? Anyone from here?”

“Sort of. It’s Doctor Lecter!”

Alana knocked her drink over. The two trainees turned and looked at her, then kept moving down the line. Alana didn’t know what to make of it. There’s no way that could possibly be true, could it?

Instantly, she replayed several moments between Hannibal and Will: the closeness between the two; their bodies always needing to touch --- _always_ \--- the soft smiles exchanged as if they were sharing a joke only they understood; and the gentle conversations even if they were in a room surrounded by dozens of people.

 _[There is no her](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/post/151351071094/five-weeks)_ she immediately recalled Will saying.

She put her tray down and rushed to Will’s classroom. He was just finishing putting his things away when Alana entered, door flying harshly open, startling Will.

“Are you and Hannibal seeing each other?” she asked the second she barged into the room.

He blinked at her a few times as she waited for a reply.

“Will?”

“Yes,” he said, staring her right in the eyes. She looked away because it actually goddamned hurt to look at him. Alana turned on her heel and quickly walked out.

“Shit,” Will said and ran after her. “Alana! Wait.”

She was furious, so furious and began to quicken her pace as she heard Will call out, “Please, wait!”

Several trainees in the cavernous hallway turned to look at them. She stopped, hands clenched into tight fists at her sides. When Will caught up to her, he asked quietly, “Why are you so upset?”

Alana glared down the corridor. She didn’t want to look at him, couldn’t bear to. 

“Does Jack know?” That was the only sensible thing she could ask at the moment.

“Yes,” Will replied.

“Yes?”

“Yes.”

“Is he furious?” she asked, finally looking Will in the face.

“No. He knows it’s none of his business.” Will ran his hands through his hair, “Look can we go talk in my classroom?”

Alana shook her head and said, “No. I don’t want to talk to you right now, Will.”

Will’s eyes swept across Alana’s face and he asked, “Why are you so angry?”

She huffed and began walking away once again.

“Goddamn it, Alana.” Will chased after her, “Will you talk to me?”

She turned to face him once more and said, “He’s your doctor, Will. It’s highly unethical.”

“No, I was never _officially_ his patient.”

“How convenient for you both,” she said throwing her hands up. “How many times have you used that line already?”

Will shrugged, “I don’t know what you are implying.”

Alana turned to leave.

“What is your problem, Alana?” Will asked stepping in front of her.

“My problem? My problem? I don’t have one,” she whispered angrily.

“Oh. Oh! I see...you wanted him for _yourself_. Is that it? You wanted Hannibal?”

She looked at Will again, her anger steadily rising. “You know, Will, it’s quite funny really. For someone with an empath disorder, you sure are horrific with feelings sometimes.”

Will stood quietly, and then he understood. He finally got what she was saying; seeing the hurt just beneath her eyes, the sense of loss becoming palpable.

“Alana,” he said quietly. “I’m sorry. I-- I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“How did this happen?” she asked sounding defeated.

Will sighed, “I don’t know. It just did. I've never known myself as well as I know myself when I'm with him. He makes me feel safe...he...”

Alana studied Will, then saw what he could not. “Will, you’re falling in love with Hannibal.” 

He paused to consider what she said, opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out.

Alana said softly, “Well, I’m sorry I waited too long. I was foolish and now it’s too late, but if you feel as though you might actually have something with Hannibal then I am happy for you-- both.” She smiled a sad smile, but it was a smile nonetheless.

Will looked at Alana and suddenly his face brightened as he considered her words. “Yes, I think I really might have something with him.”

Alana ran her hand down Will’s arm and walked away. He was left standing in the hallway, smiling as his heart grew just a bit more.

**+++**

Hannibal was in between patients when he sat at his desk with a shot of espresso to check his voicemail. A message from Alana began to play.

_Hannibal, it’s me. Please call me when you have a moment. It’s about you and Will._

Hannibal smiled, the cat was slowly clawing its way out of the proverbial bag. He dialed Alana’s number and she picked up on the first ring.

“Hello, Alana,” Hannibal said calmly, as if he had no idea what the purpose of the call was.

There was silence on the other end of the line, then Alana sighed, “Please don’t ‘Hello, Alana’ me. You know exactly what this is about.”

“Yes...I will not do you the disservice. You’re calling about my relationship with Will.”

“What are you doing, Hannibal? I know you too well to know you don’t enter into relationships frivolously. So what is this?”

“I am only responding because of the respect I have for you, and the affection for our friendship. I have feelings for Will, and we are now in a relationship. He is happy, as am I.”

“Hannibal, he was your patient.”

“Not offic--”

“Not officially. Right.” Alana pinched the bridge of her nose. “How convenient. This is what everyone seems to be using as an explanation.”

“I don't know what it is you’d like to hear, Alana. If your concerns are ethical, then there is no need.” He paused and then added, “Of course, if your worries have to with _other_ things then…”

“Are you going to hurt him?” she asked immediately.

“In what way?” Hannibal said gripping the phone tightly.

“Where do you see this going? Will is not as strong as you are. If this is just a fleeting thing for you--”

Hannibal interrupted, “I appreciate your concern for Will, ultimately, however, our relationship is a private affair.”

Alana huffed.

“But I will say this to assuage your concerns, I plan on having this go as far as it possibly can -- indefinitely.”

Alana remained silent. Hannibal could hear her swallow.

“He’s falling in love with you, you know.”

Hannibal’s lips quirked up; he didn’t say a word.

“So you see, I had to know. I had to see how you felt. And now that I know you feel the same...I should let you go.”

“Of course.”

“Thank you for being so frank with me, Hannibal.”

“Goodbye, Alana.”

Hannibal sat at his desk for sometime pondering Alana’s words, _he’s falling in love with you._

Could it be? Could Will actually love him? Love. How unusual when it is given _and_ received.

**+++**

Will hung his jacket in the entry closet and kissed Hannibal quickly, who opened the door with a bright, easy smile.

“Hello, my sweets.”

“Hello, Will. Come, I have some wine ready for us.”

The kitchen smelled of tarragon as Hannibal put on his apron and tended to the sauce reducing on the stove.

Will took a small sip of this wine and said, “I saw Alana today.”

“Yes, I know. She called me after your conversation.”

“What did she say?” he asked as he leaned on his elbows on the kitchen island. He watched Hannibal stir the sauce.

“She was angry. She asked me where our relationship was going.”

“Jesus, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. I’ve said before that I would not deny you, and I meant it. If anyone asks about us, I will tell them how I feel.”

Hannibal paused to consider Will for a moment, then added, “She also said something else…”

“Yes?”

“She said you were falling in love with me.”

Will gripped his wine stem tightly, surprised that Hannibal would have mentioned it -- and yet not surprised at all. He stood silent for a few moments, then said, “So who makes the next move here, Hannibal? Who is supposed to say what next?”

Hannibal stiffened and chose his next sentence carefully, “I do not wish to force words or emotions in your mouth, Will.”

“Then why bring up what she said?”

Hannibal stood pensively, stirring the sauce absentmindedly. Will absolutely had a point. And for an instant, Hannibal felt a deep sense of embarrassment. And rather than cause him further mortification, it convinced him even more so of his feelings for Will and what a remarkable creature he had standing before him.

“I apologize. That was incredibly passive-aggressive of me, and I am ashamed that I tried such a cheap ploy on you.” Hannibal glanced down at this sauce, and then looked at Will, “Forgive me.” His expression soft and tender.

Will smiled, exhaled slowly and said, “She’s right though. I am.”

Hannibal walked over to Will, who remained perfectly still. Hannibal cupped Will’s face and leaned in to give him a slow, unyielding kiss.

“As am I,” he whispered into Will’s lips. 

The two then began to get lost in each other’s kiss, and for the first time in his entire life, Hannibal Lecter let a sauce burn.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and visit me [on Tumblr](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/).


End file.
